


Book One of The Wolf King

by TheDreamingPisces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, High Fantasy, History, Lore - Freeform, Lost kingdoms, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Works - Freeform, Overthrown kingdoms, Plot Twists, Rebellion, Royalty, Temporary Amnesia, lost family, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingPisces/pseuds/TheDreamingPisces
Summary: Aiyana has lost her memories after a rebellion attack left her severely injured. When she wakes up, she finds that she is now in the care of the Wolf King, a being that has lived for hundreds of years, and is known to be a myth in some people’s eyes. With his help, will she be able to find out what happened to her parents and her siblings? And will the Wolf King find out who the mysterious figure that seems to be protecting Aiyana is?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As pointed out by a reader via comment, it’s a good idea to make a pronunciation chart for the names. 
> 
> Aiyana: I-ya-nah  
> Lycus: Lie-kus  
> Cyfrin: Psi-frien  
> Uisdean: U-es-dean 
> 
> I’ll be doing this for other new names when they are introduced 🤗

Waking up to the sliver of sunlight that got past the closed curtains, she groaned and put a hand to her head. A pounding headache was causing her immense pain, and her whole body ached, making it almost impossible for her to move. Despite that, however, she sat up and moved so she was seated on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling above the ground. That was when she finally opened her eyes and noticed that her arms were covered in bandages, some spots stained from blood. 

Curious and confused, she shakily stood and carefully made her way over to the vanity that she saw in the corner so that she could look into its mirror. When she did, a girl covered in scratches, bruises, and bandages gazed back at her, appearing to have been in some kind of disaster. Startled, she let out a loud gasp and began falling backwards, trying to grab onto the vanity for stability. That plan didn’t work out, for she actually knocked some glass perfume bottles onto the floor, which caused them to shatter, and she fell onto her bottom, sending immense pain throughout her body. 

Not even a moment later, the door to the room flung open and two people ran inside, on guard and seeing what all the noise was about. When they saw the young lady on the ground, one of them sighed and they came over to her, helping her get back on her feet. Scared and unsure of these strangers, she fought against them and finally was able to pull away from them, turning and making a beeline for the door. However, she didn’t notice that the two beings didn’t bother to chase after her, just gave each other a knowing look and shrugged. 

Making her way into the hallway, she didn’t even to stop to consider which way to go, nor did she realize how much she pain she was in just by the small amount of running she had done. She simply turned to the right and kept going on her way in this strange and unknown place. Her instincts were telling her to stop, but her mind had taken over all of her actions. All she wanted to do was to find a way outside of this building and to run as far away as she could. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t make it that far, for another person came into her path and scooped her up right off her feet, placing her over their shoulder without any difficulty. 

Letting out a startled cry, she began beating at this person’s back, screaming at them to put her down, but her demands seemed to fall onto deaf ears. Carrying her the way she just came, they passed the room she ran out of and down the other way, taking her deeper into the large building. After many minutes of walking while carrying her, the person finally opened a set of large, wooden doors and placed her on her feet, only to gently led her into the room before turning back and exiting, shutting the doors behind them. 

Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward and gazed around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was a dimly lit room, the only light sources being the windows high up, near the ceiling. Tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls could barely be made out, and there were unlit candles hanging in between each depiction. The thing that stood out the most though was the high-backed chair placed at the back of the room, the deep red colored carpet leading to it from the entryway. 

Seeing no one else in the room, she made her way up to the chair and sat in it, her feet throbbing and her legs aching. She was tired from all the running she had done, and now realized that that hadn’t been the best move she could have made.  
Silence filled the room, and she relaxed, sitting back and closing her eyes as she let out a sigh. When she opened them back up, she saw a man with striking blue eyes staring at her, standing in front of the chair with his arms crossed. Letting out a scream, she leapt out of the chair and tried to hide behind it, her heart beating fast out of fear. 

“Aiyana. Do not fear me, I do not mean you any harm.” He said, uncrossing his arms. “Come out from behind there.” 

Furrowing her brows, she was curious about why he called her Aiyana. That wasn’t her name, was it? She tried to remember what it was, or anything else, but realized that she couldn’t remember anything from before she woke up here. Partially frightened, she slowly came out from her hiding spot and looked at the man.

“My name... is Aiyana?” She tried to speak, but her voice came out hoarse. 

The man nodded, then held a hand out to her. “Yes, it is. Now let’s get you seated again. You must be in agony.” 

Shakily, she put her hand in his and allowed him to sit her back in the chair. She didn’t know why, but she knew that this man could be trusted. 

“Now, do you know who I am?” He questioned, unwinding the bandages that were on her arms. 

Aiyana shook her head. If she knew who this person was before today, their name was now lost to her. Has her memory always failed her like this? Then would that mean come tomorrow, she would forget everything again? 

“My name is Lycus. I am the King of this forgotten country, and I am a friend of your parents.” Unraveling the last of the bandages, he looked over her arms, inspecting the remaining injuries. “It looks like you’ve healed up quite nicely. A few scars, but those will fade with time.” 

“Where are my parents?” Aiyana pulled her arm away from him, clutching it close to her. “And how can an entire country be forgotten?” 

Lycus frowned, thinking about how to answer this young lady’s questions. In her state, he didn’t want to scare her too much, otherwise she might not be able to handle anything. He would just have to explain everything to her when she has recovered more. 

“All of that will be answered in due time, little one. For now, we are more worried about your health and your recovery.” 

Her face contorting in confusion, the young lady tilted her head. “We?” 

Lycus nodded his head, standing and holding a hand out to her again. “Yes, ‘we’. Someone has been very worried about your well-being. Shall we go meet them?” 

Aiyana bit her lip, her mind running through her head with worst-case scenarios and ideas that terrified her, but her heart was saying to trust this man who claimed to be a King. She knew she should listen to reason, to deny him, but she also wanted to know who this other person was. Were they someone who could tell her how she came to be here and where her parents were? 

Finally, she nodded her head and took his hand, feeling the tough skin under hers. Whatever this man truly did, he worked with his hands a lot. In fact, he did seem to be very muscular, even thought at first glance, the first thing she noticed about him were his fantastically blue eyes. 

Together, they walked down corridors that had windows overlooking a garden outside. From where she was at, Aiyana could see all kinds of different plants, all very bright and magnificent. She couldn’t help but awe at their beauty, them shining in the sunlight. 

Leading her onto a balcony overlooking the garden, Lycus noticed her enchantment over the flowers. He couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement, then noticed that the person they were coming to meet wasn’t present. Grumbling, he cursed the day that he had met them, then turned his attention back to the young lady. 

“It seems as if my other guest has disappeared. Would you like to have a seat?” He motioned to one of the chairs surrounding a table. 

“Yes, please.” Aiyana sat in the chair, her auburn colored hair lit up in the sunlight. 

Lycus remained standing, one of his hands on the back of her chair, and gazed out at the border surrounding the garden. From where he was, he could see the faint shapes of his people that he had sent out to make sure nothing came near that could hurt this young lady. He gave a small nod, proud at their work, and heard the balcony doors open. He turned to glare at his other guest, somewhat unwelcome, and narrowed his eyes at them. 

“Cyfrin, where have you been? I told you to stay right here, and not to move.” 

Aiyana moved her eyes to see the newcomer, and saw a lapis-haired man gazing at her with a smile. He swiftly moved into a bow, and then he smirked at the man behind her. 

“I figured since you were taking your sweet, sweet time collecting the Lady Aiyana, I decided to poke around your magnificent castle.” 

The blue-eyed man growled at his other guest, gripping the back of the chair to prevent himself from doing something he might later regret. “You’re just looking to “borrow” something from me again.” 

Cyfrin simply just waved his hand dismissively at Lycus, then took the seat that was directly next to the auburn-haired girl. A relieved and joyful smile graced his lips, and he reached out to take her hand. 

“Lady Aiyana, it’s so glad to see that you are alright.” 

The young lady stared into Cyfrin’s black eyes, then glanced back at Lycus, not knowing how to respond. Giving out a sigh, he put a relaxed hand on her shoulder and frowned at the other man. 

“She has lost her memory. We suspect it’s a result of her head injury.” 

“So she doesn’t remember who she is?” Cyfrin’s eyes furrowed in deep thought, then began digging into the shoulder bag that he had with him, bringing out a vial with a clear liquid and handing it to Lycus. “Here. Pour this into her drink at dinner time, and her memories will slowly begin to come back.” 

Quickly, Aiyana grabbed Lycus’ arm, looking at him with hesitation in her eyes. “Can we trust him?” 

The lupis-haired man chuckled, then got down on one knee, taking her hand off of the other man’s arm and held it in his. “Aiyana, you can always trust me. I have lived to serve the Royal family of Uisdean since my teenhood, and forever will I continue to serve.” 

“Wait...” The auburn-haired young lady looked in between each man, her confusion growing strong. “What’s this talk of a Royal family?” 

Cyfrin kissed her hand before gazing into her honey-colored eyes. “I will always serve you, Princess Aiyana of Uisdean.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation
> 
> Zathrian: Zath-re-in

Aiyana pulled her hand away and quickly stood up, shaking her head. “Sir Cyfrin, I’m sorry, but I can’t be a princess. It just seems impossible.”

“With all due respect, Lady Aiyana, how can you say that for sure? You’ve lost your memory, with no recollection of who you truly are. I, on the other hand, can attest to the fact that your are, in fact, a princess. You are the third born child to Morrigan and Zathrian, the beloved King and Queen of Uisdean, and third in line to the throne.” The lapis-haired man stood and said all of this with a caring smile.

The young lady continued to shake her head, and covered her ears with her hands. “Stop! Please, I just want to know what happened to my family!”

“But-“ Cyfrin stopped when Lycus put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head to tell him to stop talking.

When his other guest had stopped, the blue-eyed man turned to the girl and pulled her hands away from her head. “I already told you, you need to be in a healthier position than you are now before we tell you what you wish to know. Now calm down.”

Aiyana looked up at the man in front of her, and after taking a deep breath, retracted her hands from his. Without hesitiation, she then turned and curtsied to Cyfrin.

“I apologize, Cyfrin. I suppose it’s just a lot for me to bear right now.”

The black-eyed man shook his head, then gave her a bow. “No, please don’t apologize. If anyone should be doing so, it is me. So please accept my apology.”

Lycus nodded at the other man’s actions, then turned back to Aiyana. “Now that Cyfrin has provided us with the remedy to your amnesia, it is time for us to put it to good use, as it is nearly dinner time.”

Nodding her head in compliance, the young lady gave the man in front of her another curtsy, bidding him goodbye, and then returned back inside the castle. Lycus glared at him, which made the lapis-haired man chuckle.

“Don’t want me in your home any longer, King Lycus?” Cyfrin said mockingly, holding up a finger as a golden light spiraled around it.

This made the blue-eyed man snarl at the shorter man, grabbing him by the collar as hate filled his features. “I don’t trust you, mage. I only allow you here for Aiyana, but that doesn’t mean you are welcome. Now get out of here before I tear you limb from limb.”

With that, the black-haired man turned and followed the young lady inside the corridor. As soon as he was left alone, two figures jumped up from below the balcony, landing beside Cyfrin with relative ease. There were no words needed to know that they were here to escort him out. With a sly smirk, the mage simply shrugged his shoulders and allowed them to lead him to the exit.

Behind them, Lycus watched the three figures walking down the opposite end of the hallway, making sure that lupus-haired man didn’t try anything on his way out before turning and catching up to Aiyana. Whenever Cyfrin was around, he always got an uneasy feeling. He didn’t know what it was, but it was if the sense that something bad was going to happen whenever he came around.

When they turned the corner, he nodded and turned back around, walking quickly to catch up to the young lady ahead of him. She didn’t even turn her head when he caught up, as she was fascinated by the multitude of paintings on the wall.

“Each one has a story behind it. For hundreds of years, a few citizens of this kingdom have been painting historical moments and then send the art here.” Lycus gestured to them as they continued on their way. “This castle is not just a home to me. It’s also a home from this country’s history, a museum for all who want to come see the relics of our past.”

Aiyana beamed at what he said, her eyes wide with interest. “That’s amazing! How many hundreds of years of history do you have here?”

“All the way back to the First King. That was hundreds upon hundreds of years ago.” He tried figuring out how many years it had been in his head, but gave up after a few seconds.

They turned down another corridor, and entered a room on their left. Inside was a large hall with a table set for fourteen people, and Aiyana suddenly found herself being the center of attention to ten pairs of eyes. Caught off guard, she tried to shrink back behind Lycus, but he simply moved away and towards a door in the back. Flustered, she quickly made her way after him, feeling the gazes of those behind her follow.

Once she was in the other room, she let out a relieved sigh. She doesn’t know why, but all those eyes on her, seeing her every move, made her feel so small, like they were watching her as a form of entertainment, even though she knew that wasn’t the case at all. Giving a little shudder to get the rest of her chills off, she glanced over at Lycus to see what he was doing.

He was making up a plate and then pouring a drink in a cup, setting them on the other side of the much smaller table that he was standing at. When he was done, he gestured for her to take a seat where he had placed the meal at. Without any argument, she did as he wanted without any arguments. After all, she did feel like she was starving.

“I had a sneaking suspicion that you wouldn’t be ready to eat with the others quite yet.” He quietly said, making up another plate for himself.

Aiyana took the first bite of her food, and almost melted on the spot from how good it tasted, but she kept herself from doing so. “Who were all those people?”

“Those were my friends and my personal guards, otherwise known as the King’s Pack.” Lycus sat across from her, taking a drink of the liquid from his cup. “They can be very intimidating at first, but they are actually quite nice once you get to know them.”

“That’s a funny name for them. Why a pack? Why not just the King’s Guard?” The honey-eyed girl asked after a couple of more bites.

The man in front of her simply chuckled, giving a slight smirk to her. “You’ll find out in time, young Aiyana.”

She pursed her lips in disappointment, then grabbed her small cup. Eyeing it warily, she swirled the liquid around, wondering if Lycus put the potion that Cyfrin gave him in it.

“The answer is yes, I did put it in your drink, just as the obnoxious mage said to do.”

She jumped, giving him an expression that made him chuckle again. “How’d you know what I was thinking?”

“It was quite obvious. You were just staring at it like it was poison.” He replied, picking the empty vial up from where it was on the table and waving it at her before putting it back down.

Aiyana decided not to dignify him with a response, and drank the liquid in just a few gulps. It tasted sweet at first, then a strong sour taste come in after a couple of seconds. She made a face, and it dissipated after a moment, leaving a sense of warmth in its wake.

“Are my memories going to come back all at once, or over the days?” She turned to the blue-eyed man, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“I don’t know the answer to that.” Lycus took a few bites of his head. “I suppose the best way to deal with this is to keep an eye on you for now, just to see how it affects you.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Aiyana went back to her food. The two of them sat in silence as they enjoyed their dinner, the sun setting on the outside world, the night being welcomed by the nocturnal creatures that roamed the land only during this time. It wasn’t before too long that the auburn-haired girl felt sleep creeping up on her. Bidding Lycus a good night, she left the dining area and managed to make her way through the hallways back to the room where she woke up earlier that day, and she was soon asleep.

~

_The castle was rumbling with every cannon fire, and the walls were shaking. Guards were running to prevent the rebels from entering the building, and Aiyana was against the wall, trying to stay out of there way. She was trying to find her family, but no matter where she looked, they were nowhere to be found._

_Once they were passed, she continued running down the corridor, lifting her skirt so she wouldn’t trip over it. A blast hit the wall down the hall in front of her, creating a mess of debris and shrapnel all over the floor. She didn’t let out any noise, for she couldn’t afford to have the rebels find her. Not only were the after overthrowing her family, they were after blood._

_When the debris settled, she began running again, trying to take the clearest path that she could. She rounded the corner and stopped, the blood draining out of her face. There in front of her stood two rebels, the red of their uniforms standing out against the white of the castle. They turned to face her, their black masks hiding everything except for their cruel and wicked grins as they raised their swords._

_Aiyana tried to back away, but they began charging at her. Tripping over the back of her skirt, she fell onto the ground, and she finally allowed herself to let out a scream, shielding herself with her arm. However, the rebels not got to draw her blood._

_Another blast hit the castle, and this time, the ceiling collapsed in on itself. The auburn-haired lady could only watch in horror as large chunks of the white marble fell down towards her and the rebels. The last thing she could remember was someone yelling her name, and then she succumbed to the darkness._


End file.
